Most Likely To Be a Success
Most Likely To Be a Success is the 40th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 10th episode of season 3. This episode marks the debut of Katze in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, PePe must help Katze be successful at boxing. Cast Starring: * Katze (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) * PePe * Flaky Featuring: * Kimimeeky * Puff (Hawaiian Style) * Todd Appearances: * Sheega * Generic Tree Friends Plot Katze moves to Kappa a few block away from Flaky's beach house. After the movers finish up, he walks to Flaky's house and asks for his good friend PePe. Flaky tells Katze that PePe is in the bathroom. Katze walks upstairs to the bathroom. PePe is brushing his teeth and notices Katze standing in the doorway. PePe finishes brushing his teeth and looks at Katze. PePe welcomes Katze to Hawaii. Katze wants to learn boxing. PePe reaches into his vest pocket and grabs a note pad and signs Katze up for boxing classes at the community center. Later at The Paradise Grill, Kimimeeky serves Katze some chicken tenders. Katze tells Kimimeeky about boxing. Todd who is sitting next to Katze tells Katze that he is most likely to be a success at boxing like him. Puff asks Katze about boxing. Katze doesn't respond. A few days later, Katze goes to the community center in Honolulu. He thanks Sheega for the ride and walks into the building to the gym. PePe teaches Katze the basic boxing moves. PePe puts on his boxing gloves and Katze puts his on. PePe gets out a bag and tells Katze to punch it. PePe shows Katze how and Katze copies PePe. PePe is impressed by Katze as Katze tells PePe he went to heaven and learned how to stay focused. PePe begins teaching Katze more advanced boxing as PePe punches the bag harder. Katze copies what PePe did and PePe tells Katze good job. Later they head into the ring as PePe tells Katze to try to hit him while staying focused if he wants to succeed at boxing. PePe throws punches at Katze who then punches PePe in the stomach. PePe punches Katze hard in the stomach and Katze flinches. After regaining strength, Katze gets back up and punches PePe's hands. PePe sees that Katze has done a great job and declares Katze his star student. Katze smiles and blushes, ending the episode. Moral: "Always focus if you want to be the best!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Goofs * Katze's medal disappears and reappears between shots during PePe's class. * PePe's toothbrush is orange but when he notices Katze in the doorway, the toothbrush turns white and when PePe finishes, the toothbrush is orange again. Trivia * It is revealed that Katze has known PePe for some time. * Originally, PePe was going to be in the shower when Katze arrives at Flaky's but TheCoolWikiDude decided to have Katze waking into the bathroom while PePe is brushing his teeth instead just to be simple. * This episode reveals more of PePe's sports classes. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes